


His Final Breaths

by codedcyborg



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Sad Ending, Short, klangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 02:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10504443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codedcyborg/pseuds/codedcyborg
Summary: :)





	

Keith's rough lips pressed into Lance's, cascading together in a wave of emotion, the silky touch feeling like honey, sticky and irresistible. His breath still generously lingered with the caressing aroma of rose, his brown hair slightly tousled as the invited intruder rubbed his pale hands through it, protective and loving. His purple eyes gazed into his partner's brown. While Keith's eyes reflected a hopeful sort of love, his partner's gaze fell with another kind- broken tragedy and ruthless despair. 

His head, the right side coated with sickening, crimson blood, sank first, followed by the rest of his body, his lips leaving the blissful, final kiss to collapse helplessly in Keith's arms, his body worn, tired, and dying. 

"Please, Lance!" Keith yelled over the gunfire. "Please," he whispered, softly, the words brushing against his ear, brilliant eyes glistened with tears as he was rendered helpless to do anything but watch. "Lance, it's going to be okay. We'll make it so shelter! You're going to live." 

As soon as those words escaped his lips, he knew it was a bitter lie. The blue paladin's condition was more than unstable, shaking and trembling, not even having the strength to talk back. He no longer held the strength to make a playful, boisterous, teasing remark, to poke him in the cheek and call him a dumbass, before giving him his trademark smirk and dashing away. 

Keith's lips trembled, his eyes wide and already mournful. He was just sixteen- a child thrust into the war without a second option. A child that managed to remain positive and optimistic through the chaos, throughout the bloodshed. A child that always brought a smile to his face throughout his silly shenanigans. A child with dreams, both to once again see his family and to take part in saving the galaxy. 

A child. 

And, Keith felt the exact moment when his body went limp, stiff and still. Tenderly, he lowered Lance onto the ground. He wouldn't even get to be buried, mourned, as the active battleground was no place for a funeral. His sobs were loud, violent and choking as he sank to the ground next to him, holding the bled-out corpse, with the pained expression of only grief and agony to his body. 

"Keith! Keith! Get up!" Allura yelled, strong and fearless, as she fended off her own troops. She, out of all, had witnessed the most death, the most destruction. "Keith! You have to get up!" 

He rose, his body open and fueled with pure rage, knuckles lined with the blood of his boyfriend. The cocky, fun-loving teenager had been killed. He should've been there to protect him. He shouldn't have let him die this early. 

"Red paladin! You have to fight!"

He drew his sword, standing into the light of one of many shimmering moons, eyes closed and sword tilted at his neck. Breathing heavy, tears still actively running down his excruciatingly pained face, he made his strike, chopping off long, tangled hair, the sleek black fragments of something he once held great pride to fell to the ground as one. 

His mullet was a simple reminder of Lance. A reminder he could no longer carry. It had too much significance. Too much- 

His body tried to endure the sickening crack of his spine cracking, allowing room for the bullet to wedge in. Keith collapsed to ground, his fight lost, his dignity gone. He was broken, dying. 

And when it all faded to black, he could find relief.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time attempting angst. Sorry if it was awful!


End file.
